Henry Polyester
This tribute belongs to Meoryou. Please do not use this tribute without their permission. Information Name: Henry Polyester District: 7 Gender: Male Age: 12 Personality: Henry is generous, since he has been in situations with no money and knows how it feels, and even finds pleasure in giving. '''He is quite '''frugal, however, and needs to have a certain amount of things to feel okay. He is most of the time kind '''and '''calm, but when he is angry, he is very hard to talk to and quite scary. Height: 5'3 Appearance (description): has blonde hair that is curly, green eyes, and pale skin Weapon(s): Knife Strengths: can go a long time without food, can get into very small spaces Weaknesses: not strong, not good at climbing Fear(s): asking for help, snakes Bloodbath Strategy: Barely make an apperance, just grab what you can. Try to get a knife, a sweater, water, and food. The more the better. Alliance: Will take anybody, really. Back-story: On a cool, but sunny, day in District 7, a couple stared at their newborn baby, whom they had named Henry. They were caring, loving, and affectionate, but they had nothing else to offer. They had no money, except for three dollars. These three dollars would one day be his. The couple, Tina and Alfredo Polyester, wondered and discussed which would be better for the child: to be with his parents, them, and be poor, or with an orphanage, with three meals a day, pehaps loved, but his whole life wonder: ''Who are my parents? ''and, ''Why would they give me up? ''Yes, while they knew the truth, he, unfortunatley, would not. At this thought, they kept him. As a young child, his parents taught him how to rummage through the trash and find the best things; what to keep, and what to not. And while it pained them to see him in the filfth, they knew it must be done. One night, they were a little late. The garbage truck had left with their dinner, and they were starving. They started begging around town, with no luck. They asked, and people turned their backs. One man, however, was asked by Henry. "Sir, do you have any money to spare?" The man pushed him down, shuffling away. Henry started crying. His parents rushed to him, comforting him. His father reached into his pocket, showing one of their three dollars. He handed it to his son, and he told him: "Let this dollar remind you that it is a cruel world out there, and that when it pushes at you, you must push back harder. Let it remind you: Don't let them see you cry, because one of them may be a predator, and there's nothing a predator wants more than is to see their prey cry. This dollar, my boy, symbolizes strength." The boy took the dollar, and kept that advice next to his heart, treasuring it more than anything. A few years passed, and they had not grown any richer. They had to stop rummaging in trash, for it had become illegal. They started to, instead, go beg at doors of people's homes. For hours they would beg, with no luck. Just as it had grown late, and just as they were running out of doors to knock on, a kind lady gave them twenty dollars to buy dinner. Henry was confused. "Daddy, Mommy, why did she do that?" His parents frowned. They realized he had never known kindness given by a stranger. His father took out their second dollar, and he gave it to his son. "This, child, is a dollar. Let it remind you of this kindness you were shown tonight. Let it remind you, that even without all the evil in this world, there is still those few people that will do nice things for even a stranger. This is why I still have hope that this world isn't doomed. This is the dollar of hope." The very first reaping Henry had would be his last. He was reaped. In his goodbyes, his father gave him the the third, and the last, dollar. "This, Henry, is the last dollar I have from the day you were born. Let this be a reminder to you that your mother and I are routing for you. We believe you can win. We do. So, my dear son, this dollar is the dollar of belief." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:12 year olds Category:Meoryou's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Tributes